Winter Song
by sarahspoonhands
Summary: When Jack dreams of a girl named Elsa, he knows he will never be able to let her go. When Elsa meets Jack she dares to think her time alone might be over. Rated T for mild language and a little intimacy.
1. Dreams

**A/N: Hey, guys! So this is my first fanfic on this site, I hope you like it. The POV is going to switch between Jack and Elsa, but it will be obvious. Sorry this chapter is a little short, they will be longer in the future! I'll try to update once a week depending on the story's reception so make sure to comment and all that good stuff! I obviously don't own Dreamworks or Disney, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics! At least not all the time…. :) **

JACK

Jack Frost doesn't usually sleep. So it goes without saying that he doesn't usually dream. On one particular night close to Christmas though, Jack slept and so he dreamed. He dreamed of a girl, and the girl's name was Elsa. She wasn't just a girl; she was a force of nature.

She was beautiful and powerful and terrifying. She had the power of ice at her fingertips. So did Jack, it she was different somehow. Jack's skills weren't refined. He was everywhere, she was right there, in your face. She had grace and kindness but she also had anger and strength. She was a queen, and a good one. She had the love of her people and the good judgment to rule a kingdom. She was ice, she was wind, she was snow.

Beautiful. Powerful. Terrifying.

Jack woke up slowly, blinking his eyes to get out the sleep. It took a second for him to remember where he was. This was one of the things he hated about sleep; you always forget where you are. Oh right, he was at the North Pole. It was about two weeks before Christmas and North was desperate for help. Jack had worked for days with the Yetis on loading wrapped packages into bags and hauling them into the sleigh. He had been so exhausted that he slept longer than he meant to.

Elsa. Arendelle. It was just a dream. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to store away all the little details. All of it had seemed so real. His thoughts were interrupted by his grumbling stomach. He smelled food.

Jack stumbled out of the make shift bed he had created with consisted of two blankets and something soft he had found in the broom cupboard he was sleeping in. He opened the door and looked around, the yetis and elves were bustling up and down the corridors. Jack couldn't tell what time it was though; it was dark all day this time of year in the North Pole. He had no idea how long he had slept.

He made his way to North's kitchen. Like everything else in this massive palace, the kitchen was enormous. He saw that something was baking in the oven, probably a massive amount of cookies. Jack entered the pantry and looked around for a minute, not seeing anything that hadn't been ravaged by the yetis.

It looked like North had left his coat on the back of the door. He was probably going to be back in a few minutes, which meant he could make food for Jack. Jack had always been horrible at cooking and baking, which really didn't used to be an issue. Just like sleep, he didn't have to eat very often. It was only after he started spending more time at the North Pole had he gotten a hunger for food. He looked at North's coat again. There was a shimmer on his pocket. Jack looked closer. It was North's snow globe. Elsa. Arendelle.

Jack reached out to it, but his hand stopped. No, he was crazy, he thought. He lowered his hand. He turned around and flew to the top shelf, telling himself just to look for food and leave. He looked back that the snow globe again.

He flew down and took the snow globe in his hand this time. "I must be crazy." He whispered to himself. His dream had just been so real. He brought the snow globe up next to his lips. "Arendelle." He whispered, as if it were a secret.

The snow swirled inside the globe. It stopped. There, right in front of him, was the image of Arendelle's castle. Elsa's castle. He wasn't crazy.

What did he do now? Everything inside him told him no, that he shouldn't even think about going there. But then he remembered his dream. He remembered Elsa. Now that he now that Arendelle was real, now that he knew she was real, how could he not go? But it was so insane. It was so crazy.

He threw the snow globe into the pantry. A portal exploded right in front of him. He stood there, still scared, but more so curious. He couldn't stop now. He put a hand tentatively on the portal. As Jack walked into the portal, he heard large footsteps. But it was too late; he was already gone. "Jack!" He heard North yell as he tumbled down into Arendelle.


	2. Arrival

**A/N: Thank you all for all the comments, favorites, and follows! I'm definitely going to continue this story. I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for reading. **

ELSA

Elsa breathed in a sigh as she put on her tiara. This was the first time she had worn it sense coronation, and that didn't end very well did it?

"Don't worry," Anna said standing in the doorway to Elsa's room. Anna, Elsa's younger sister had always been there for her even when she didn't see it herself. The difference between this party and the coronation is that the two sisters weren't separated by Elsa's secret. That she had magic.

"Nothing will go wrong this time." Anna said, walking into the room. She was wearing a beautiful red and green dress with intricate designs on it. She with Elsa and looked in the mirror at the two of them.

"You look beautiful." Elsa said.

"You look beautifuler." Anna said with a smile. Tonight was the Christmas Ball. They hadn't hosted one since they were children and the two of them had been locked away from the world. They were throwing the ball before Christmas so that people could spend Christmas at home with their families. Which meant that everyone in Arendelle and foreign kingdoms would be there that night.

"I'm fine," Elsa said. "I can do this, it's just a party. And it's Christmas." Elsa smiled. She took her sister's hand. "Let's go."

The two sisters walked down to the ballroom. Elsa gave the command to open the gates. That command was still so fun to give. Elsa and Anna stood back by the throne and greeted people as they came in. Everyone was dressed so beautifully and they were so kind. Elsa didn't even know why she had been nervous.

She looked to the next person in line and remembered. It was Ivan. He was one of the advisors that had ruled the kingdom after her parents had died and before she was old enough to rule. They all wanted that power back and weren't above shaming her to try to get it.

He bowed before her. "Good evening Queen Elsa." He looked up at her. "Having a fine evening?"

"Yes, thank you." She said curtly. She couldn't fight these people; she had realized that long ago. They will just find a weakness in you. You just had to smile, curtsy, and ladylike the hell out of them, because they can't say anything to that, can they?

"Wonderful thing this, having the Christmas Ball again," Ivan said, "Almost makes people forget about the harsh cold." He narrowed his eyes slightly.

Elsa smiled at him as politely as she could manage. "Most people know the cold isn't something to be afraid of." She curtsied. "Merry Christmas."

" And to you." Ivan said, and then entered the party. Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. She went back to greeting people with her sister. After awhile, Kristoff made his way to the front of the line. He said hello to Elsa and then went over to talk to Anna.

"You can go if you want," Elsa whispered to her sister, "I can handle it from here." Anna smiled at her and took Kristoff's arm as they walked into the ball. Elsa was very happy that her sister had found someone that made her happy. She just hoped she didn't have to hear of another marriage proposal by the end of the night. Elsa finished greeting everyone and entered the ball herself.

She hadn't danced in so long she almost thought she had forgotten how. She wanted to find Kristoff and Anna, but she knew they wouldn't really want her around right now. She was asked to dance by a foreign dignitary, but all he wanted to do was talk about trade relations, and Elsa really wasn't up for that at the moment.

She found herself in the middle of a line dance. It was one she had done before, and she was enjoying herself as she was passed from partner to partner; she was laughing.

A loud noise sounded above her. She whipped around to see what it was. There were noises of panic coming from all around her. A big circle of swirling blue and white was hanging over them. Something fell from it and then it disappeared.

The music had stopped. The room was silent except for a few hushed noises of confusion. Elsa felt something. She knew that whatever had fallen from that thing was going to change her life forever. As she moved towards where it fell, she felt the feeling rise in the pit of her stomach.

There was a ring of people surrounding the falling object. She pushed through a crowd of people and saw him. He was definitely the most beautiful person she had ever seen. He was wearing strange clothes and had a long wooden, frost-covered staff. The boy also had pale skin and white hair.

He was sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. Then, he looked up at her. His eyes were the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. He looked at her with an expression of recognition.

She looked across the ring of people and saw Anna and Kristoff looking at him and at her. Then quietness in the room had warmed up to noises of people panicking.

"Everyone just calm down, we'll handle this." Elsa said. She nodded at Kristoff and he picked the boy up and followed Elsa.

"Hey, put me down!" The boy said. The three of them and Anna made their way hurriedly to the staircase. The boy continued to struggle. Elsa stopped at the top of the stairs and the rest walked on.

"Don't worry, everything is fine, you can all carry on!" She said to everyone, and then rushed to follow Anna. She saw Ivan as she rushed away.

They all entered big, long room. Elsa closed the door and Kristoff took the boy off his shoulder.

JACK

"Who are you?" Elsa asked him, narrowing her eyes, "And what the hell was that?"

Jack took in a shaky breath. He hadn't thought this far along, he didn't think about meeting her like this. She was angry, angry with him. But she was so beautiful.

There were two other people in the room. The girl he recognized from the dream, Anna, Elsa's sister. The guy he didn't remember though.

"I'm Jack Frost." He said, "And that was a portal." He didn't really see the point in beating around the bush. They were going to find out eventually.

"A portal?" The guy asked, "A portal to where?"

"My world." Jack said.

"You're from another world?" Anna asked.

"Of course he's not from another world Anna, he's making it up." Kristoff said.

"No, I'm not making it up, it's the truth!" Jack said.

"Prove it." Elsa said. They all looked at her. She was looking right at Jack, studying him. Her gaze made him forget everything. He shook his head to snap out of it.

"I can't prove it." Jack said, "You're just going to have to trust me. I have no way to get back there, and I'm not sure what to do next." They were all silent for a moment.

"So who are you Jack Frost?" Elsa asked him. He wasn't ready to tell her everything, not yet. But he could tell her some things. He flew up to the ceiling and flew all around making it snow. He floated back to the ground. They all had their mouths open. Jack smiled.

"I have the powers of winter," Jack said and then pointed at Elsa, "Like you."

"How did you know I have ice powers?" Elsa asked.

"Lucky guess."

Elsa shook her head in disbelief at him and smiled a little.

"You can stay here a few nights if you need to." Elsa said, "I'm Elsa, that's Anna, and he's Kristoff."

"Nice to meet you."


	3. Butterflies

**A/N: I don't know if I will be posting a chapter in-between now and Christmas, it depends on how creative I am, but I will be posting a Christmasy chapter on Christmas day so watch for that! As always, hope you like it and thanks for reading!**

JACK

"You can stay in this room." Elsa said, opening the door. It was late; Jack could tell she was tired. She had left him with Anna and Kristoff while she went back down to the party. Apparently he had dropped in right in the middle of the Christmas party. He felt kind of bad about that. Kristoff was still suspicious of him, but Anna seemed to like him. He still couldn't quite tell about Elsa though.

"Thank you." Jack said as he walked in the room. It was large with high ceilings and a big picture window. It reminded him of North's palace, but blue instead of red, which was a big improvement. As Jack was looking at the room, he noticed Elsa looking at him. He looked back at her. She quickly moved her eyes away.

Was it okay for him to think Elsa was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen? He barely had even known her for more than a few hours, but he never wanted to stop looking at her. His heart fluttered out of his chest whenever she looked at him. She was the reason he was here. She was also the reason he knew this trip was worth it, even if he had no idea how to get back home.

"I really don't know if I should trust you Jack Frost." Elsa said. Jack turned around and looked at her. "I don't really even know anything about you."

"I don't really know anything about you either," Jack said, which was in fact a lie, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"How do you propose we learn more about each other then?" She asked.

Jack sat down on the bed. "Ask me any question you want."

Elsa remained standing, "Where are you from?"

"A town called Burgess, Pennsylvania," Jack said, "I guess you're from here?"

Elsa nodded. "I've lived here my whole life."

"So you're a queen?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm the queen of this kingdom, Arendelle. I was crowned about six months ago." Elsa sat on the edge of the bed, next to Jack, "What do you do in your world?"

Jack smiled. "I'm a Guardian."

"A Guardian?"

"Yeah, there are five of us. We watch over the children of the world and protect them. We guard things in them like wonder, fun, hope, and dreams."

"Really?" Elsa asked, "That's wonderful. Who are the other four?"

"Well, there's North, or Santa Claus, he brings presents to children on Christmas. He rides around in this big flying sleigh pulled by reindeer."

"Kristoff would love that," Elsa said, "His best friend is a reindeer."

Jack laughed and Elsa smiled. "Are you and Kristoff…?"

"No, oh no, he's with Anna." Elsa said, "I don't really like men who spend most of their time with reindeer."

"Okay, I was just wondering." Jack said

Elsa yawned. "I should go."

Jack nodded. Elsa got up, and Jack got up with her. He opened the door for her. "Goodnight, Elsa." He said softly, as he closed the door.

ELSA

Elsa leaned against the hallway wall and closed her eyes. Why was she feeling like this? What was wrong with her? She barely knew him, she new next to nothing about him. Somehow though, she knew she could trust him.

Jack Frost. It was a whimsical name, almost like a storybook character. She whispered the name into the quiet of the hall.

She wanted to know more. She wanted to know about the Guardians, and about Burgess, Pennsylvania, and about him. The way he looked at her made her feel butterflies in her stomach. The way he said her name made her brain go fuzzy. This was crazy. It was insane.

She wanted to walk back into the room and talk to him more. To hear his warm, deep voice tell her about his world. But she knew she couldn't. She had to push aside all of this. She had a job to do, a kingdom to rule.

But she didn't want to stop feeling like this. She didn't want it to stop.

JACK

Jack fell back against his bed. He had come here, to Arendelle, because of her. He now knew it had been one hundred percent worth it. Yes he was worried about getting back home eventually, but right now, that didn't really matter. She was here and she was so bright, it made everything else in his world dim.

He just hoped she would feel the same way about him.

Jack didn't sleep at all that night, wasn't really surprising. It drove him crazy though, having to stay in his room, very much awake. He just thought about Elsa.

The next morning, Jack heard footsteps outside his room. He opened the door to see Elsa walking past. He smiled. "Hey." He said to Elsa.

"Hi," Elsa said, "How did you sleep?" She seemed to find her hands very interesting all of a sudden.

"Good, very good," Jack said. They stood there in the hall with an awkward silence between them for a moment. "So, um, I was thinking, I want to know more about Arendelle."

Elsa met his eyes. "And I want to know more about your world." She said. "So do you want to have lunch and talk about it?"

"I'd like that." Jack said and smiled. Elsa smiled back and nodded. She made her way down the hall. _It's a date. _Jack thought to himself.


	4. Truth

**A/N: I have a big chapter coming on Christmas Day, I hope you will like it! Enjoy this chapter! :)**

ELSA

_What did I just do? _Elsa thought. She had asked Jack to have lunch with her that was all. _Don't overanalyze it Elsa. _She thought to herself. She was just curious about him. Why did it have to be anything more than that?

Elsa walked into the hallway her room was in to see Anna standing in front of her door, about to knock. "Hi!" Anna said, approaching her.

"Hey," Elsa said, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, anything Elsa!" She said. It was so nice to be able to talk to Anna now. They had no secrets from each other anymore, even if it was a little weird sometimes, it was so much better than having to shut her out.

Elsa walked towards her room and Anna followed. Anna shut the door behind them. "Is this about Jack?" She asked.

"How did you know?" Elsa asked.

Anna shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me Anna-"

"Do you like him?"

"No, of course I don't like him, I barely even know him!"

"That doesn't matter, you totally like him." Anna crossed her arms and smiled, triumphantly.

"I asked him to eat lunch with me, so we can get to know each other more."

"Like a date?"

"It's not a date!"

"Why are you arguing with me about this so much? You like him, and that's fine," Anna said, "He's very attractive, and you two obviously have a lot in common."

Elsa sighed, "Whatever. I guess you're right. But what do I do at lunch? I don't actually have any experience with… this."

"Just be yourself," Anna said, "That's all you can do. Also where are you eating lunch?"

"Come to think of it, I hadn't really thought about that…"

JACK

There was a knock on his door. Jack went to open it, and saw a butler with a silver trey that had a letter on it. Everything was so fancy around here.

"A letter for you from Her Majesty the Queen." The man said.

"Thank you." Jack said and took the letter from him. He bowed, because that seemed like the right thing to do. The butler gave him a strange look. Jack closed the door and opened the letter. It said:

_Meet me at the castle gates at noon for lunch. –Elsa_

Jack looked at the small grandfather clock in his room. It was 11:30. He paced across the room. He needed to get it together. What if she got to know him, and she didn't like him? What if he told her too much and she got scared? No, he just needed to decide what he could tell, and what he couldn't tell her.

He couldn't tell her about the dreams or that she was the reason he had come here, to Arendelle. Everything else, he guessed he could tell her, if she asked. He looked in the mirror at himself and smiled. He had this. It was just lunch right? Just lunch.

At noon, on the dot, he was walking through the castle gates and into town. Elsa walked out in front of him. Jack smiled at her. She smiled back a little. "Hi." Jack said.

"Hey." Elsa responded.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see, come on."

He followed her across the bridge and into town. Everyone said hi to Elsa. She seemed to be a very popular queen. Jack said greeted everyone as well, and they smiled back at him. Arendelle was definitely the friendliest place he had ever been.

Elsa ducked into a shop and Jack followed. It was a food store. They sold cheese and meant and yogurt and every food item you could possibly want. The store was small and cozy, with a staircase to the left of them. There was only one person in there besides Jack and Elsa.

"It's all there Your Majesty." The man said.

"Thank you Viktor." Elsa said with a smile.

"Anytime."

Elsa led the way up the stairs. At the top, there was a room with a table and a fireplace. The table was set with soup and meat and many other wonderful foods.

"Is this okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, it's great." Jack said.

They sat down at the table and started eating. Jack looked up and saw Elsa looking at him. He set down his food and looked at her. Jack felt like he was low on oxygen. "Do want to play Two Truths and a Lie?"

"What's that? Elsa asked.

"A way to get to know each other more. You say two truths about yourself and one lie and the other person has to guess which one is a lie."

"You go first."

"Okay." Jack said. He thought for a minute.

"1.," He said, "I used to have brown hair. 2. I have a friend who is a mermaid. 3. I've died."

"Number three, you haven't died, that's impossible!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Wrong, number two is the lie, I don't a friend who is a mermaid, although I do have a fairy and a giant bunny as friends."

"You're lying, you didn't die!"

"Yes, I did. Before I was a Guardian, I fell into a freezing lake and died, saving my little sister. The moon saw what I had done and decided to bring me back to life, and I rose out of the lake and I had my powers."

Elsa didn't say anything for a minute. "Wow."

"Do you believe me?" Jack asked.

"I actually do which is crazy." Elsa said meeting his eyes.

Jack smiled. "Good. Now it's your turn."

Elsa didn't say anything for a minute. She was so beautiful, even when she was just thinking.

"Got it," She finally said, "1. I made a castle out of ice, 2. I have a talking snowman, and 3. I'm engaged."

"Number three, you're not engaged."

"Correct!" Elsa said, "Yeah, I guess you're used to weird snow powers."

Jack nodded, "I guess you could say that. Our powers are a lot different though. You can make things out of ice, I can fly."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," She said, "What do the Guardians exactly do in your world?"

"We all have our specific task. I bring snow and frost on windows and snowball fights. The Tooth Fairy collects teeth that children loose and leaves gift. The Sandman brings good dreams. The Easter Bunny brings eggs to kids on Easter. North, or Santa Claus brings presents to children on Christmas. It's crazy to me that you guys don't have Santa."

"Well, he isn't a Guardian here." Elsa said.

Jack thought for a minute. He broke out into a smile. He got up from the table quickly. "I got it! I'll be Santa for the castle this year! Who all will be there for Christmas morning?"

"I don't know but-"

"Come on," He said grabbing her hand, "Are you going to help me?"

Elsa looked at his hand. "Yes." She said.

Jack smiled. "Then let's go." He said leading her down the stairs, still hand in hand.


	5. Merry Christmas

**A/N: So here it is, the Christmas chapter! Merry Christmas, this is my present to all of you! I'm so excited for you to read it. Have a great Christmas, or whatever you celebrate, and I love you all!**

JACK

Jack and Elsa worked for the next two weeks, finding out what all the servants in the castle wanted for Christmas. They spied on them during their break time, and went out in disguise to buy their presents. The more they did together, the closer they got. Elsa was still closed off to him though.

On his own time, Jack was working on something else. On their Christmas morning there would be Jack, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. Jack spent time with the other three, trying to decide what the best present for them would be. How did North do this for millions of kids? They still had presents in Arendelle on Christmas, just no presents from Santa Claus.

Sometime, about a week before Christmas, the servants put up even more decorations the there were before. There was a gigantic Christmas tree, tinsel, and holly everywhere.

On Christmas Eve night, Jack heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Elsa once again. She was smiling and had one hand hidden behind her back. "I have something for you." She said. Jack let her in and closed the door.

Elsa suddenly turned around and shoved something on his head. "What the heck?" Jack exclaimed.

Elsa smiled at him. "Look!" She said, pulling his arm for his to look in the mirror. It was a Santa hat.

Jack turned to smile at Elsa. "That's why you were asking me so much about this," He said, "You…"

"I made it. I wanted you to really feel like Santa."

Jack hugged her then. He didn't even think about it, he just grabbed her and hugged her. She hugged him back. When they pulled away, she was blushing, and he probably was too.

"I'm glad you like it," She said, "See you in the morning Jack." And she left the room.

Jack flew up to the ceiling and then fell down on his bed. He was smiling like an idiot. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything right now but Elsa. He couldn't wait to see her again in the morning.

Jack waited in the drawing room all night with his Santa hat on. He couldn't contain his excitement. This was the first Christmas in more than 300 years that he wouldn't be spending alone. He would be with friends. He would be with Elsa.

The three of them started to trickle in early the next morning. Elsa was the last one in, yawning, and her hair coming out of her braid. She was still so adorable to Jack.

They opened the presents that weren't from Jack first, saving his for last. From Anna, he got a new white shirt and blue jacket. "Since you seem like you're low on clothes." Anna said with a smile. From Kristoff he got a detailed map of Arendelle so he could explore everywhere. He had already gotten his present from Elsa, and he loved it.

Then it was time to open the "Santa" presents. Kristoff got a big set of wood paints to make his sleigh better and a lot of carrots for Sven. Anna got a new pair of beautiful, intricately beaded dance shoes. Elsa opened hers last. It was a music box. It had a lid that was painted to look like a beautiful snowy forest. When she opened it, it started playing "Winter's Waltz" which was an Elsa's favorite Arendelle Christmas song. There was a man and a woman who both moved and danced to the song.

Elsa looked up at him. "It's beautiful." She said. After it stopped, she held it to her chest and closed her eyes. "I love it."

"I'm glad." Jack said. They all talked for a little, still excited over Christmas.

"Oh!" Elsa exclaimed, "We also got pastries! I'll go get them!"

"I'll help." Jack said. Elsa nodded and they left the room.

"So you liked your present I guess?" Jack asked as they walked toward the kitchen.

"Oh, it was amazing," Elsa, said, "Where did you even find it?"

They stopped in front of the kitchen door and looked at each other for a minute. Then Jack looked up, and Elsa looked up too. Mistletoe.

They looked back at each other. Jack heart began to race. Elsa's cheeks began to redden.

Then Jack took her into his arms and kissed her. She didn't really seem startled. It took her a moment, but she kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck. Jack felt like he was flying, and nothing in the world could ever bring him back to the ground. He wanted to stay like this with her forever.

Then Elsa pulled away from him. She didn't look at him as she ran down the hall, away from him.

ELSA

What had she done? Why did she let herself kiss him? She sat on the edge of her bed and put her face in her hands. It had felt so right, but now it felt so wrong.

She heard a knock at her door. "Elsa?" Jack's voice said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Can I come in and talk to you?"

"Yeah." She said weakly. Jack came in and shut the door behind him. He sat on the edge of her bed next to her. They sat there for a minute in silence, not sure who should talk first.

"I'm sorry," Jack, said, "That was stupid of me."

"No," Elsa said looking at him, "It's my fault." She took a deep breath. "It's just really hard for me to trust people, to let anyone in."

"Why is that?"

"My powers caused me to hurt everyone I loved. Caused me to keep Anna out for most of my life. I thought the answer was to not feel anything." She laughed a little, but it sounded like choking. She hadn't noticed that there were tears falling from her cheeks. "I'm still afraid of hurting people, hurting you, and I'm not even sure how to let you in."

Jack reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'll be here whenever you're ready."

Elsa looked up at him then. "I really like you Jack. I just don't know what to do about that."

"Do whatever feels right," Jack said, "Because I really like you too Elsa."

Elsa grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him towards her, and kissed him. This one was better then the last one. Elsa put her hands on his chest. His pressed into her back. She didn't have much experience with this, but kissing him felt so natural.

They stopped and touched foreheads. "Is this what you want?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded. This was exactly what she wanted. She wanted him.

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Merry Christmas, Elsa."


	6. Candles

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is a bit late. I've been a little busy! I hope this was worth the wait!**

ELSA

"Come on!" Elsa said, running with Jack through the halls. He laughed, and so did she. Their hands were intertwined as they raced through the castle to the courtyard.

It had been over a week since Christmas Day. Elsa and Jack had been spending a lot of time together, getting to know each other better and just being together. She wasn't as scared of her feelings anymore. She had never felt like this with anyone before, ever. It was amazing.

"We're going to be late for ice-skating!" Elsa said, as they ran. Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ice-skating?" He asked.

"Yes," Elsa said, "Ice-skating. We do it a lot around here. What's wrong?"

"I really don't like ice-skating." Jack said, pulling his hand away and looking down.

Elsa walked closer to him and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Jack shook his head, "Sorry, I just can't go with you today. I'll see you later okay?" He turned around and flew back down the hall, and away from her.

Elsa stood there for a moment, confused. What was that about? Did he just not want to spend time with her? What was so bad about ice-skating?

She took a deep breath and walked toward the courtyard. It was okay, she had done this plenty of times before, without Jack. She would just have to figure out why he was acting that way later. Right now, she had to entertain her people.

JACK

Jack flew up and sat on one of the rafters in the hallway. He hadn't been ice-skating since… Since he died. Since he lost everything. He had lost his sister once. He wasn't prepared to loose Elsa. He knew that the cold water couldn't hurt them and that he could just fly away with her if it started cracking, but it was more than that. It was the memory of the lose that he had felt that hurt him.

But he would find a way to make it up to Elsa. She meant so much to him.

ELSA

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were actually having fun, skating around on the ice with the townsfolk. Elsa always loved doing this. She couldn't understand why Jack wouldn't.

"Queen Elsa," She heard from behind her. The three of them turned to face the voice. It was Ivan. "Lovely time everyone seems to be having," He said. Elsa clenched her fists. She really didn't need this right now.

"Say, where's that fellow that fell onto the Winter Ball? I haven't heard anything about him. Oh, except that the two of you have been roaming around town together." He smirked at her.

"Jack wasn't able to join us today." Elsa said shortly.

"Hmm, I see," Ivan said indignantly, "Wouldn't it be a pity if he isn't who he says he is?"

"That's enough," Kristoff said, "You're out of line. You'll be leaving now."

Ivan gave a smug smile to Elsa. Elsa shivered.

"Thank you." She said to Kristoff.

"No problem," Kristoff said, "I'll always stick up for family. And honestly, I think Jack is pretty cool. I think he's what you need." Elsa smiled at him and Anna kissed him on the cheek.

After the ice-skating was all over, Elsa went to her room and collapsed onto her bed. Just then, something was slid under her door. She walked over and saw it was a note. She picked it up and read it. It simply said "Ballroom".

Elsa walked out of her room and walked to the ballroom. She cautiously pushed open the door. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the light of the room. It was completely dark except for candles down in the middle of the dance floor.

There was a blanket of the floor and pillows and food. And in the middle of it all was Jack. Elsa walked down the steps and towards him. He flew over to her and picked her up bridal style. He touched his forehead to hers. Her heart melted in his arms. She was his.

"I'm so sorry." Jack whispered in the darkness. He kissed her forehead and flew over to his inside picnic diner he had set up. He set her down and sat across from her.

"I forgive you." She whispered back.

"I have to tell you some things Elsa." He said, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"You can tell me anything." Elsa said, taking both of his hands.

Jack looked into her eyes. "Elsa, I'm over 300 years old." He said.

"What?"

"Yeah, Guardians are kind of immortal." He said, "But that's just one of the things in wanted to tell you."

Elsa's head was spinning. He was immortal? She would grow old and he would stay beautiful and young forever. The crazy thing was, she didn't care. She still wanted to be with him so much.

"Do you remember that I told you I died, saving my sister?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded.

"We were ice-skating on a frozen lake. Her skates made the ice crack and she was about to fall in," Jack's eyes looked distant, like he was so far away from her. "I managed to save her, but I landed on the ice she had cracked. I fell into the lake and I… I died."

"I'm so sorry," Elsa, said, "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't," He looked up at her, "It's okay."

Elsa leaned forward and softly kissed his lips, and he kissed her back. He put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She put a hand on his cheek. They pulled away.

"I'm here for you," Elsa said, "Whenever you need me. You don't have to hide anything from me."

"I know," Jack said. He smiled. "This is where we first saw each other you know." He gestured at the other side of the ballroom.

"I remember," Elsa, said, "I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen."

Jack stoked her hair, "I thought you must be an angel," He said. Then he laughed. "And I was right."

Elsa kissed him again and they laid back again the pillows. She felt like she was flying and would never come down.


	7. The Castle

**A/N: Hey guys! Next week is going to be a little crazy for me as I will be attending All State Honor Choir. I will try to have a chapter up sometime next week, but I'm just giving you a heads up if it's late!**

JACK

Jack actually slept that night. For once he felt at home, like he belonged. Elsa made him feel happy and at peace. He felt for once like he could sleep. He dreamed about Elsa. What else could he have been dreaming about?

Since he had dropped into her world, he had realized something. Whatever happened between them, wherever fate decided to take them, he would never ever be able to leave Elsa behind now. She was apart of him. Whether that was good or bad, Jack didn't know. Right now though, it felt very good.

A knock on his door woke him up. "Who is it?" He asked sleepily. This was an unusual sensation to him, waking up. He had only done it a few times before.

"Elsa."

"Come in." He said all slurred together. Elsa opened the door, closed it again, and walked over to his bed. Jack sat up a little but Elsa lay down on the other side of him. Jack stroked her hair, still sleepy. Then she kissed him and he woke up a little bit.

"You're cute when you're tired." Elsa said with a smile.

"You're cute all the time." Jack said, kissing her again until they were both breathless.

"So what did you come in here for?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come on an outing with me today," Elsa said, sitting up.

"An outing?" Jack asked, with mock amazement.

"Yes!" Elsa said, laughing, "To the North Mountain."

"I could fly us there?"

"That would cut down our travel time considerably." Elsa said.

"Does that mean we can stay in here a little longer?"

Elsa nodded and giggled. Jack hadn't ever heard her giggle before; she wasn't much of a giggle girl. Jack put an arm around her waist and pulled her down to him.

ELSA

The North Mountain. Elsa's castle. She couldn't focus on kissing Jack right there in the moment because she was worried about what he would think. She still hadn't told him what had happened last summer. That she had frozen over the whole kingdom because she couldn't get a handle on her powers.

A little while later, they walked out of Jack's room and into the courtyard. "So where is the North Mountain?" Jack asked. Elsa squinted her eyes and pointed to a mountain on the horizon.

"You ready?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded, trying to contain her anxiety. Jack put on arm tightly around her, the other holding his staff. Elsa looped her arms around his neck.

Then they were shooting from the ground into the air. Elsa gave a small yelp and buried her head in Jack's chest. Jack laughed.

It didn't last very long at all. As soon as Elsa had stopped freaking out about flying, they were on the ground again. She let her arms fall from around Jack's neck, and Jack let her go. She looked at him and they both laughed.

"That was… Wow!" Elsa said. She wished she could fly on her own. Maybe she wouldn't be as afraid of it. It was the most insane sensation.

Jack had landed them on the slope of the mountain that was close to her castle. The highest part of the mountain was still blocking the stairway.

"Come on." She said to Jack, taking him hand and leading him up the mountain. Anyone else would have been crazy to come up here on a day like this. It was freezing and snow was swirling all around.

As she led him around the corner, her castle came into view. Jack stopped dead in his tracks. She looked back at him. His eyes were opened wide. He whistled. "Wow," He said, "Now that's a castle." Elsa smiled a little.

Jack touched the handrail as he went up the stairs. "Ice…" He whispered. He smiled wide at Elsa. They reached the doors and Elsa took a deep breath. This was the first time she had been back since Hans had taken her out unconscious.

She pushed open the door. Jack walked in first, taking her hand as he passed by. She followed him in and looked around. Everything was exactly as she had left it. She sighed. Her heart felt heavy with all that happened here.

"Did you build this?" Jack said, flying around in awe, taking in everything. Elsa was on the stairs, watching him.

"Yes." She said.

Jack flew down to stand by her. "What's wrong? This is amazing!"

"I… I need to tell you about what happened this summer."

"Okay." Jack said.

They sat down and she told him her story. He listened obediently and didn't interrupt. She told him everything, from the beginning, about freezing Anna's head, about her isolation, about her coronation, and about everything that happened after.

"I brought you here to tell you that." She said, having finished with her story, "You told me about your past, about no one believing in you, so I thought I needed to tell you mine."

He was silent for a minute. Elsa was scared. She thought that he was silent because he was upset. Then he took her into his arms and held her against him. She buried her head in his chest for the second time today.

"I'm never going to let you feel that way again," Jack said, still holding her, "You're powers are nothing to be scared of."

Elsa felt herself crying, but she didn't really know why.

"I'm going to be here for you Elsa. I love you."

Elsa looked up at him. "I love you too Jack."

He kissed her and all her worries went away. All that mattered in the world was Elsa and Jack.

JACK

They got back into town a little before sunset. The two of them were both all smiles. They both fully accepted and understood each other, and that was a feeling Jack had never felt before.

As they were about to walk through the castle gates, a tall, thin man intercepted them. Elsa's face darkened.

"What do you want Ivan?" She asked the man.

"I was looking for you and Princess Anna told me you were…" Ivan gave Jack a nasty look. "Out."

"So what do you want?" Elsa asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about him." Ivan pointed to Jack, "I'm afraid I have heard some worried people talking about two people with the power of winter living in the castle."

"And what would you suggest doing about it?" Elsa asked curtly.

"I'm only going to say it once," Ivan said, moving closer to Elsa. Jack tensed. "Get rid of him." He said darkly. He walked around a stunned Elsa, and out onto the bridge.

Elsa took Jack's hand and walked quickly to the castle doors. He could tell she was upset. He was upset too. Who was he to tell Jack to leave?

As soon as they walked through the doors, they saw Kristoff and Anna. They were standing at the entrance, and walked toward them excitedly. Elsa let go of Jack's hand.

Anna took a deep breath. "We… Umm… Well we are…"

Kristoff took her hand and stopped her, "We're asking for your blessing," He said, "To get married." Elsa was silent for a minute, looking at the two of them. Anna looked terrified.

Then Elsa smiled. "Yes, of course you have my blessing!" She exclaimed. Anna laughed and hugged her. She was getting married.


	8. A Visitor

**A/N: Sorry this is a little late, I was extremely busy last week! I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**

JACK

"You know, we are probably the two luckiest guys in Arendelle," Kristoff said, "We're with the two most amazing girls in the kingdom."

Jack sat back in his chair as they watched Elsa and Anna dance. "Definitely." He said. He, Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa had been making wedding preparations all day. It had been about a week since Anna and Kristoff had gotten engaged and it was about a week until the marriage. Royal weddings happened very quickly. They didn't like waiting.

He sighed. Seeing all this made him remember that he really didn't belong here. That this wasn't forever. He couldn't imagine leaving behind Elsa or even Anna and Kristoff. They all felt like family now, something he hadn't had for a very long time.

"Jack, I don't have a best man yet," Kristoff, said, "I know we aren't best friends but you're probably the closest guy friend I have, not counting Sven. Do you want the job?"

Jack wasn't that surprised actually. He and Kristoff were pretty good friends. "Yeah, sure Kristoff, I'd be happy to."

ELSA

Elsa was completely exhausted. Weddings were harder to plan than she would have thought. She was sitting on a chair in the drawing room, addressing wedding initiations. Jack was out looking for suitable clothes for being best man, and Anna and Kristoff were helping decorate the ballroom for the reception.

Just fifty more envelopes and then she would be done. Her brain began to loose focus. She leaned against the back of her chair and the quill fell out of her hand. Her exhaustion took over her.

Then she felt a pair of arms lift her off the chair. She opened her eyes a little, still half asleep. It was Jack, she knew even before she looked. She leaned her head against him. She wished this moment could last forever. She felt so safe and at home in his arms. Then she was in her bed somehow, being tucked in. Jack kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you".

Elsa, still half asleep, reached out a hand and caught his before he could leave. "Please stay." She said. A few seconds later, Jack was next to her, under the covers. She rolled over towards him and he put his arms around her. Then Elsa was asleep, happier than she had ever been.

When she woke up the next morning, Jack was already awake. "Good morning, beautiful." He said after she had woken up a little. He kissed her softly and Elsa melted. She loved him so much.

"How did you sleep?" He asked her a little while later.

"Better than I've ever slept," She said, "And now I don't really want to get up."

"Who says you have to?" Jack asked her.

"We have a wedding to plan." Elsa said, sitting up. Jack propped himself up on his elbows.

"It's not your wedding," He said, "You deserve a break."

"Could it ever be my wedding?" She asked Jack, looking into his eyes.

"Maybe someday Elsa. You know that will be difficult. Right now, I just want to love you." He said.

"Yeah, I know, I understand." Elsa said, "Now you have to get out because I have to get ready!" She threw a pillow at him and he laughed. He kissed her cheek and flew out of the room.

She sighed. How did she get so lucky? Since everyone found out about her powers, everything seemed to be going right. She didn't know how it had happened. Most of her life she had spent unhappily, but there seemed to be nothing holding her back from happiness now.

She got ready and went down to the ballroom where Jack, Anna, and Kristoff already were. They were laughing about something, as they sat on the floor finishing addressing the invitations that she hadn't finished yesterday. She didn't say anything for a minute, looking at her family.

Then Jack looked up at her and smiled. She walked over and sat down between Jack and Anna. "Oh, Elsa I meant to ask you…"

Then a noise that Elsa had only heard once before sound through the volume, and a big swirling blue portal appeared on the other side of the ballroom. Elsa's stomach dropped. Out of the portal dropped a big man in a red coat.

"North!" Jack exclaimed.

The portal closed and Jack flew over to North. The rest of them walked over after him. Jack was helping him up. The man stood up and looked directly at Jack. "Pitch is back." He said.

Jack's face grew dark, and something that Elsa had never seen came over him.

JACK

"Pitch is back."

Jack clenched his fists. He felt so angry. Why did Pitch choose now to come back? Everything in his life felt good for once, now he was going to take it all away, like he did last time. But they could surely beat him this time.

"Jack, we need your help," North said, "He's stronger this time."

Elsa stepped up next to Jack and placed a hand on his back, trying to get him to calm down. "You're North, right?" She asked him. "I've heard a lot about you."

"North this is Elsa. She's… my friend." Jack said, "How did you even find me here?"

"Pitch told us," North said, "I don't know how he knew, but he thought that even you couldn't help us now. Jack, almost everyone has stopped believing again, and he has Tooth."

Elsa knew about Pitch, Jack had told her. He couldn't bear to see her face at that moment, he was so scared himself.

Jack put a hand to his forehead. Could this get any worse? He knew he had to go, as much as it hurt. He was a Guardian. It was what he was meant to do. "I'll go." He said to North.

Then he turned to Anna and Kristoff, "I'm sorry I won't be here for the wedding," He said, "I wish you the best in the world." They both came up and gave him a big hug.

Anna had tears in her eyes. "Good luck, Jack." She said.

Jack reached into North's pocket and pulled out one of his snow globes. He placed in Elsa's hand. He could see she was trying very hard not to cry. He put his arms around her and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck.

"I love you." Jack said when they pulled away, "I'm going to come back to you." He walked over to were North was standing.

North threw a snow globe into the ballroom and stepped through. Jack looked back at Elsa for a second and then stepped through, already feeling like something was missing.


	9. Villans

**A/N: I am so so sorry this chapter has taken so long! I meant to update a lot sooner, but this week has been kind of insane and not in a fun way! Anyway, I hope you like this and as always, thank you for reading! :)**

ELSA

Jack looked back at her and she felt something drop in her chest. This could be the last time she ever saw him. She knew who Pitch Black was, and she knew that they had had a hard time beating him last time. If he was worse, what could Jack do?

Elsa dropped to her knees. She was so angry with herself. She wished she could do something. She had a kingdom to rule though, and a sister who would be getting married. She put the hand that wasn't holding the snow globe to her face and felt the tears she had been holding back begin to flow.

She felt Anna come up beside her and put her arms around her crying sister. Elsa hugged her back and tried to stop crying. After a few minutes, she stopped crying all together. She let go of her sister and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, "You're wedding's in a week, this is awful."

"Maybe he'll be back by then." Anna said, wiping away her own tears.

Elsa gave her sister as hopeful of a smile as she could muster. "Maybe."

Kristoff sat down and put an arm around both of them, "All we can do is have faith in Jack," He said, "And I think we all do." Elsa did, she really did; but she was so afraid.

That night, Elsa couldn't sleep, so she brought her comforter down to the ballroom steps and sat. The floor was illuminated by the full moon coming through the windows. She looked up and remembered everything Jack had told her about the moon.

"I don't even know what you are," Elsa said, talking to the moon, "But you have to help Jack. Keep him safe. Bring him back to me."

"So, he left?" A voice came from behind her. Elsa shot up and looked behind her. It was Ivan.

"What the hell are you doing here Ivan?" She backed away down the steps, away from him. He had always made her feel uncomfortable, but this was a whole new level of insane.

"Just claiming what should have been mine." He said darkly. Elsa raised her hands and shot out a ring of icy spikes around her.

"Stay away from me." Elsa said. Ivan raised his hand as well. He shot out a blast of fire and melted the ice away. Panic rose up in Elsa's stomach. She turned around and ran.

A ring of fire surrounded her. She stopped and looked back at Ivan. He had an evil smirk on his face. Elsa desperately tried to but out the flames, but every time she put part of it out, there would just be more fire in its place.

The smoke started to creep into her lungs. She collapsed on her knees. She couldn't believe she could be this helpless. Her lungs ached. Her brain began to feel fuzzy. She had to fight to keep her eyes open. Eventually, she didn't have the energy to fight anymore.

JACK

Jack fell out of the portal into the main room of North's palace. This time, he landed on his feet. All the time he had been with Elsa, he hadn't really thought about coming back. Of course he knew he would have to, but he tried to push it out of his mind.

Now he was back, and it seemed so weird. In front of him were North, Sandy, and Bunny. He stood there for a moment unsure of what to say. "Jack?" Said a voice from behind him. He turned to look. It was Jamie Bennett.

It had been about six years since the first battle with Pitch. Jaime and all his friends were now almost at Jack's physical age. Jamie had done his fair share of growing up. Jamie smiled at him and then hugged him.

"It's been a long time kid." Jack said, being genuinely happy to see him again. In fact, Jamie, his little sister, and all of his friends were there. Jack's face fell a little. "Why are you all here?" He asked. Jamie looked a little disheartened.

North came up behind him. "Jack, Pitch is hitting harder this time," North said, standing in front of him now, "He's willing to do anything to wipe out children who don't believe."

"And we aren't gonna let him do that," Bunny said, "We're keeping them safe here. So far, Pitch hasn't had enough nerve to attack the North Pole, but we've pretty much fought him everywhere else."

"When did this all start?" Jack asked, surprised things could have gotten this bad. He felt guilt start to creep up on him. He had been off having the fun while the rest if the world had to deal with Pitch.

"A couple days after you left." North said.

Jack put a hand to his forehead. "And you said they had Tooth?"

"Yes," Bunny said, "He took her just yesterday, when Pitch told us where you were. How did he know anyway?"

"I have no idea," Jack said. He hoped Pitch didn't know anything about Arendelle, though that seemed unlikely. Thinking about anything happening to Elsa made him begin to panic. He hoped she was all right.

"Do we have a plan?" Jack asked. Bunny, North and Sandy exchanged looks.

"Yes," North said, "But it's going to be very dangerous."

"Bring it on." Jack said.


	10. Shadows

ELSA

Elsa opened her eyes slowly, still groggy. At first she couldn't remember where she was. Then she remembered. Ivan. The fire. She had to get out of here. She had to find Anna. She sat up quickly and looked around.

Well, there were Anna and Kristoff. They were lying beside her on the floor, still asleep. The three of them were in a jail cell, and not like any jail cell she had seen in the castle. Her hands were again incased with metal and chained to the floor. She brought them up to her face to study them.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Said a voice from outside the cell. It was Ivan. Why was it that every time she saw him, he was one step ahead of her, hiding in the shadows waiting to strike? He was sitting in a plush read chair outside of the cell, observing her.

"Everything in there is made from the strongest metal in the kingdom," He said, "Totally ice-proof."

"This is treason." Elsa said, standing up, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want the throne, why else would I do it?" Ivan said, "And it seems to me that I would make a better ruler. I will actually have control of my powers as to not let the whole of Arendelle know about them."

"The kingdom is better off than it has been in a century because of me."

"I'll make it better."

"You'll never get away with this."

"Oh my dear Elsa, I already have! Sit down, I will tell you a story."

Elsa remained standing.

"Have it your way." Ivan smiled evilly and began to pace as he told his story. "One particular summer night in Arendelle, after the queen turned everything in the land to winter back to spring again," Ivan stopped pacing and looked at her. "That would be you." He resumed pacing. "A certain, shall we say, friend? Came to me with a business proposition. We both had a similar problem. We both wanted to get rid of someone. Can you guess what my friends name was?"

He stopped and looked right at Elsa. "Pitch Black."

Elsa's stomach dropped. No, no, no. This could not be happening. Jack. She needed to get to Jack. She had to know he was all right.

He laughed. "I thought you would know that name. You see his powers were growing. He realized that wanting to be believed in was trivial and the only thing that really mattered was power, true power. That's the only way people notice you. And as far as he was concerned, he only had one problem. Jack Frost. And I only had one problem. Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

"What did you do to Jack?!" Elsa burst out, unable to keep quiet any longer.

Ivan turned around, smiling, "Oh my dear Elsa, what a good question," He said, coming closer to the bars, "You'll know in good time."

"As I was saying," He stood back from the bars and began pacing again. "Pitch had a plan. You see he always knows people's greatest fears in the past, present, and future. And Jack Frost's greatest fear was going to be loosing you. It was going to be his greatest fear of all. So we led him to you."

Elsa struggled against her chains. "What did you do with him?" She screamed.

Ivan laughed. "I didn't do anything to him my dear," He said, "But Pitch is going to kill him. Then I'm going to kill you and everyone in your little family."

"If you try I will kill you." Elsa said.

"Oh darling, if you could, you would have done it by now," He said. He began to walk toward the door. "Goodbye Queen Elsa, I'll see you at your execution."

"You can't do this!" Elsa screamed.

JACK

Jack, Bunny, North, and Sandy stood at Burgess's entrance to Pitch's lair. It was a hole in the ground. Not so formidable to the naked eye. But Jack's could sense the fear all around them as they looked at the hole in the ground. His heart felt heavy, and every fiber of his being wanted him to turn back. He couldn't. After everything he had heard about Pitch's powers, he knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. He had to be stopped.

Pitch had killed people this time. Innocent people. And he had crept his fear into every corner of the world, even the adult were terrified. There was chaos everywhere. The one safe place was the North Pole, where they were keeping the last remaining believers.

Jack took a deep breath. He looked up at his fellow Guardians.

"Ready?" North asked. Jack nodded. North jumped down the hole first, the, Bunny, then Sandy, then Jack.

Jack landed on his feet as the other three made a semi circle with their back toward the entrance. He got in his position and readied his staff. The other three were all looking at something so Jack followed their gaze.

Pitch.

He was sitting on a massive throne made of black obsidian. He had a slightly amused look on his face. The fear radiated off of him and made Jack feel cold all the way down to his bones. This was not the same Pitch they had faced before who just wanted to be believed in. This was a Pitch who would do anything for true power.

"How nice of you to join the party Jack," Pitch said, "You always do make things so much more fun." He got up from his throne and walked down to them. "Tell me, how was the trip to Arendelle? Relaxing? How is dear Elsa?"

Jack pointed his staff at him. "How do you know about Elsa?" He said angrily, through gritted teeth.

"Oh please Jack, I knew about Elsa long before you did." He said, "Her fear about her powers was so fun to play with. I didn't realize how much she would come to mean to you." Pitch turned directly to Jack, "I would have tortured her more."

"If you ever hurt her again-" Jack said.

"Oh please like you could hurt me. Besides, you should be thanking me."

"Why would I ever thank you?"

"Because I brought you two together. I gave you dreams of Elsa. Remember?"

Jack's entire world began to spin.

"She was a lovely little distraction wasn't she? True love is the best distraction of all, wouldn't you say? And while you were gone, I did all this." Pitch raised his arms to gesture to his new sinister fortress.

Jack was so angry. What had he done? He was so glad he had met Elsa, but what had it cost him? What had it cost the world?

"So, I assume you've come here for your precious Tooth Fairy?" He asked.

"You better hand her over." Bunny said, stepping up, next to Jack.

"Oh, don't worry you can have her. Have this small token. For when we next meet again I will destroy you and everything you hold dear." Pitch snapped his fingers. A Nightmare ran down from one of the upper levels of the fortress, carrying Tooth on its back.

Her feathers weren't as bright as they used to be, many of them were falling out. She looked tired and weak. She climbed off the Nightmare. North picked her up.

"Now get out of my sight." Pitch snarled.

Someone opened a portal behind Jack. Everyone but Jack exited without saying a word. The fear was too great for them. It was almost too great for Jack.

"Whatever fight you have with me," Jack said, "Leave Elsa out of it."

"Oh, Jack," Pitch said, coming closer to him, "She's already in too deep to be out of it now. Oh, and just a hint, she has her own problems to deal with."

"What did you-" Jack started.

"Uh-uh," Pitch cut him off, "Can't tell. Run along."

Pitch moved his hand forward and a blast of black sand sent Jack backward, into the portal.


End file.
